Dermatitis
| Image = | Caption = | DiseasesDB = | ICD10 = | ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = | eMedicineTopic = | MeshID = D003872 | }} Dermatitis is a blanket term meaning any "inflammation of the skin" (e.g. rashes, etc.). There are several different types of dermatitis. The different kinds usually have in common an allergic reaction to specific allergens. The term may be used to refer to eczema, which is also known as dermatitis eczema or eczematous dermatitis. A diagnosis of eczema often implies childhood or atopic dermatitis, but without proper context, it means nothing more than a "rash". Types of Dermatitis Spongiotic dermatitis This pattern of skin reaction includes many other subtypes - irritant dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, thermal induced dermatitis, and drug induced dermatitis. Childhood eczema Also known as atopic dermatitis, or atopic eczema. This can be immunologic mediated dermatitis. In dogs, it is frequently associated with airborn allergen or food allergen. In human, it can be associated with food allergy. However, most cases of human atopic dermatitis does not have an associated allergy. It is believed that the human skin is lacking in a protective lipid agent, making the skin itchy and prone to scratching. Allergic contact dermatitis Contact dermatitis can be due to external compounds, preservatives, fragrances, or plants. A classical case is poison ivy dermatitis (Rhus dermatitis). Patch testing can be performed with a number of allergen (example, the TRUE TEST patch test, which has 29 allergens). Seborrhoeic dermatitis Seborrhoeic dermatitis is also known as dandruff. A rash of the scalp, face, and occasionally chest and groin. It is associated with a common yeast, Pityrosporum. It is treated with either an antiinflammatory or an antifungal agent, or both. Psoriasis Psoriasis or psoriatic dermatitis is a pattern of dermatitis with distinct relationship to a defined entity, psoriasis. It can be familial, and is associated with arthritis. Dyshidrotic dermatitis Dyshidrotic dermatitis is also known as Pompholyx. It is a pattern of spongiotic dermatitis presenting as small fluid filled or pus filled bumps on the hands and feet. The cause is unknown, but it has been highly associated with contact dermatitis (see Allergic Contact Dermatitis). Some cases are due to a food intolerance to nickel. Urticaria Urticaria is also known as hives and is a pattern of allergic dermatitis characterized by transient wheals or welts. The definition require that the lesions shifts, moves, or changes within 24 hours. They should not remain static, or the diagnosis of urticaria can not be rendered. Vesicular or bullous dermatitis This can be caused by drug reaction, or auto immune diseases. Examples includes Steven Johnson Syndrome, bullous erythema multiforme, bullous pemphigoid, and pemphigus vulgaris. Athlete foot fungus can also cause bullous dermatitis of the foot. Papular urticaria A pattern of dermatitis often presenting after insect bite reactions. Flea bite dermatitis are often grouped around the ankles in a walking adult. In a crawling infant, it can be anywhere on the body. Specific types of dermatitis (ICD-10 codes are provided where available.) * (B65.3) cercarial dermatitis * (L13.0) dermatitis herpetiformis * (L20) atopic dermatitis * (L21) seborrhoeic dermatitis * (L23-L25) contact dermatitis ** (L23.7) urushiol-induced contact dermatitis * (L30.0) nummular dermatitis * (L30.1) dyshidrotic dermatitis Psychosomatic causes Because the skin is sensitive to emotional states - blushing with embarassment, going white in response to shock - there is an intuitive rationale for thinking the psychological stress may produce, or contribute to a wide variety of skin disorders, including dermatitis Psychological effects Where inflammation and the other physical signs of these conditions is pronounced, unconcealed by clothes etc this can cause psychoological problems such as social withdrawal, low self esteem etc. See also * Allergic skin disorders * Infectious disorders * Toxic disorders References Books Papers *Altschuler, E. L., & Kast, R. E. (2003). Bupropion in psoriasis and atopic dermatitis: Decreased tumor necrosis factor-alpha ? : Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 65(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 719-719. *Ando, T. (2007). Psychosomatic aspects of atopic dermatitis: Journal of Mental Health No 53 2007, 49-64. *Araki, T., Matsubara, S., & Kubo, C. (2005). Application of Autogenic Training with Children: Japanese Journal of Autogenic Therapy Vol 24(1-2) Mar 2005, 1-7. *Auvin, S., Cuvellier, J.-C., Vinchon, M., Defoort-Dhellemes, S., Soto-Ares, G., Nelken, B., et al. (2008). Subdural effusion in a CNS involvement of systemic juvenile xanthogranuloma: A case report treated with vinblastin: Brain & Development Vol 30(2) Feb 2008, 164-168. *Balastik, D., & Semradova, V. (2007). Distribution of some variables in the sample of psoriatics and their modification by group psychotherapy: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 51(2) 2007, 183-197. *Benn, C. S., Melbye, M., Wohlfahrt, J., Bjorksten, B., & Aaby, P. (2004). Cohort study of sibling effect, infectious diseases, and risk of atopic dermatitis during first 18 months of life: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7450) May 2004, 1223. *Beyreiss, J., Roth, N., Beyer, H., Kropf, S., & et al. (1988). Coincidence of immune (atopic dermatitis) and behavioral (attention deficit) disorders in children: Empirical data: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 30(2) Jun 1988, 127-128. *Bhushan, B., Seth, S. D., Saxena, S., Gupta, Y. K., & et al. (1991). An adverse reaction to L-5-hydroxytryptophan: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(2) Feb 1991, 268-269. *Blay, S. L. (2006). Depression and Psoriasis comorbidity. Treatment with Paroxetine: Two case reports: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 271-272. *Bliss, D. Z., Savik, K., Harms, S., Fan, Q., & Wyman, J. F. (2006). Prevalence and Correlates of Perineal Dermatitis in Nursing Home Residents: Nursing Research Vol 55(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 243-251. *Boddeker, K.-W., & Boddeker, M. (1976). Behavior therapeutical techniques in the treatment of atopic dermatitis, especially of obsessional scratching: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 85-92. *Breton, J.-J., & Latour, R. (1987). Child psychiatry and dermatology: Presentation of a case of atopic dermatitis: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 32(5) Jun 1987, 395-398. *Brzoza, Z., Badura-Brzoza, K., Nowakowski, M., Matysiakiewicz, J., Rogala, B., & Hese, R. T. (2005). Symptoms of anxiety and depression in atopic eczema/dermatitis syndrome: Psychiatria Polska Vol 39(4) Jul-Sep 2005, 691-699. *Buchholz, H. T., Warschburger, P., von Schwerin, A.-D., & Petermann, F. (2003). SEND: Self-efficacy scale for parents of pre-schoolers with atopic dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Medizinische Psychologie Vol 12(2) 2003, 63-68. *Bulle, A., & Van Winkel, J. (1993). Behavioral treatment of a patient with atopic dermatitis: Gedragstherapie Vol 26(2) Jun 1993, 119-137. *Burgess, P. (1996). The use of hypnosis with dermatological conditions: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 24(2) Nov 1996, 110-119. *Buske-Kirschbaum, A., Ebrecht, M., Kern, S., Gierens, A., & Hellhammer, D. H. (2008). Personality characteristics in chronic and non-chronic allergic conditions: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 22(5) Jul 2008, 762-768. *Buske-Kirschbaum, A., Gierens, A., Hollig, H., & Hellhammer, D. H. (2002). Stress-induced immunomodulation is altered in patients with atopic dermatitis: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 129(1-2) Aug 2002, 161-167. *Buske-Kirschbaum, A., Jobst, S., Wustmans, A., Kirschbaum, C., & et al. (1997). Attenuated free cortisol response to psychosocial stress in children with atopic dermatitis: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 59(4) Jul-Aug 1997, 419-426. *Buske-Kirschbaum, A., von Auer, K., Krieger, S., Weis, S., Rauh, W., & Hellhammer, D. (2003). Blunted Cortisol Responses to Psychosocial Stress in Asthmatic Children: A General Feature of Atopic Disease? : Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 65(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 806-810. *Calas, E. (1972). Dermatology and psychosomatics in daily practice: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 21(1-6) 1972-1973, 273-277. *Carvalho, R. (2005). Obituary: Dennis Brown: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 21(3) Spr 2005, 463-465. *Cassibba, R., van Ijzendoorn, M. H., Coppola, G., Bruno, S., Costantini, A., Gatto, S., et al. (2008). Supporting families with preterm children and children suffering from dermatitis. New York, NY: Taylor & Francis Group/Lawrence Erlbaum Associates. *Chemali, Z. N., & Touma, D. J. (2005). A Neuropsychiatrist's Perspective on Selected Dermatoses: CNS Spectrums Vol 10(10) Oct 2005, 784-790. *Christodoulou, G. N., Georgala, S., Vareltzides, A., & Catsarou, A. (1983). Lithium in seborrheic dermatitis: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 8(1) Mar 1983, 27-29. *Cormane, R. H. (1974). A molecular explanation of stress dermatitis: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 23(1-6) 1974, 188-194. *De Lucia, A., & Aloisio, A. (2005). Psycho Body Approach in the treatment of dermatological disturbance. A clinical case: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 50(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 195-197. *D'Mello, D. A., & MacAuley, L. (1994). Poison ivy dermatitis and secondary mania: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 182(2) Feb 1994, 116-117. *D'Netto, C. (1987). The use of hypnosis to legitimize marital intervention: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 15(2) Nov 1987, 147-149. *Dobes, R. W. (1977). Amelioration of psychosomatic dermatosis by reinforced inhibition of scratching: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 8(2) Jun 1977, 185-187. *Doherty, E. (1987). Psychological and behavioral factors in dermatitis: Psychological Reports Vol 61(3) Dec 1987, 727-732. *Ehlers, A., Stangier, U., Dohn, D., & Gieler, U. (1993). Cognitive factors in itching: Development and validation of a questionnaire: Verhaltenstherapie Vol 3(2) Jun 1993, 112-119. *Ehlers, A., Stangier, U., & Gieler, U. (1995). Treatment of atopic dermatitis: A comparison of psychological and dermatological approaches to relapse prevention: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 63(4) Aug 1995, 624-635. *Evren, B., & Evren, C. (2007). Relationship between alexithymia and social anxiety in female outpatients with dermatological disorder presenting for psychiatric consultation: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 14(3) Sep 2007, 258-265. *Faulstich, M. E., & et al. (1985). Psychophysiological analysis of atopic dermatitis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 29(4) 1985, 415-417. *Faulstich, M. E., & Williamson, D. A. (1985). An overview of atopic dermatitis: Toward a bio-behavioural integration: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 29(6) 1985, 647-654. *Ferreira, V. R. T., Muller, M. C., & Jorge, H. Z. (2006). Dynamics of relationship in families with a bearer of atopic dermatitis: A qualitative study: Psicologia em Estudo Vol 11(3) Sep-Dec 2006, 617-625. *Fineberg, N. A., O'Doherty, C., Rajagopal, S., Reddy, K., Banks, A., & Gale, T. M. (2003). How common is obsessive-compulsive disorder in a dermatology outpatient clinic? : Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(2) Feb 2003, 152-155. *Flint, M. S., Valosen, J. M., Johnson, E. A., Miller, D. B., & Tinkle, S. S. (2001). Restraint stress applied prior to chemical sensitization modulates the development of allergic contact dermatitis differently than restraint prior to challenge: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 113(1) Feb 2001, 72-80. *Fontes Neto, P. T. L., Weber, M. B., Fortes, S. D., & Cestari, T. F. (2006). Atopic dermatitis in infants: A psychosomatic approach: Revista de Psiquatria do Rio Grande do Sul Vol 28(1) Jan-Apr 2006, 78-82. *Fruhstorfer, H., Hermanns, M., & Latzke, L. (1986). The effects of thermal stimulation on clinical and experimental itch: Pain Vol 24(2) Feb 1986, 259-269. *Gallelli, L., De Fazio, S., Corace, E., De Sarro, G., Garcia, C. S., & De Fazio, P. (2006). Generalised Urticaria in a Young Woman treated with Clomipramine and after Ingestion of Codfish: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 39(4) Jul 2006, 154-156. *Garrie, E. V., Garrie, S. A., & Mote, T. (1974). Anxiety and atopic dermatitis: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 42(5) Oct 1974, 742. *Gentili, P., & Francescangeli, M. A. (1987). Evaluation of some adaptation characteristics in psoriatic arthritis patients: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 32(4) Oct-Dec 1987, 315-327. *Giberti, F., Menichini, U., & Rasore, E. (1998). Atopic dermatitis and schizophrenia: A clinical contribution: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 14(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 189-196. *Gil, K. M., Keefe, F. J., Sampson, H. A., McCaskill, C. C., & et al. (1987). The relation of stress and family environment to atopic dermatitis symptoms in children: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 31(6) 1987, 673-684. *Gil, K. M., Keefe, F. J., Sampson, H. A., McCaskill, C. C., & et al. (1988). Direct observation of scratching behavior in children with atopic dermatitis: Behavior Therapy Vol 19(2) Spr 1988, 213-227. *Gilder, F. J., & Brown, S. (2001). "The symptoms of complex regional pain syndrome type 1 alleviated with lamotrigine: A report of 8 cases": Comment: The Journal of Pain Vol 2(1) Feb 2001, 80. *Giuliani, M., & Gentili, G. (1986). Psychosomatic dermatosis and ego development: 22 cases of alopecia areata studied with the projective method: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 31(1) Jan-Mar 1986, 13-30. *Gonzalez, E., Sanguine, R. M., & Franco, M. A. (2006). Bupropion in Atopic Dermatitis: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 39(6) Nov 2006, 229. *Grandfield, T. A., Thomson, A. R., & Turpin, G. (2005). An Attitudinal Study of Responses to a Range of Dermatological Conditions Using the Implicit Association Test: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 10(6) Dec 2005, 821-829. *Halford, W. K., & Miller, S. (1992). Cognitive behavioural stress management as treatment of atopic dermatitis: A case study: Behaviour Change Vol 9(1) 1992, 19-24. *Hampel, P., Petermann, F., Stauber, T., Stachow, R., Wilke, K., Scheewe, S., et al. (2002). Cognitive-behavioral stress management training of children and adolescents with atopic dermatitis: Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin Vol 23(1) 2002, 31-52. *Hartung, M. L., & Lehrl, S. (1976). Psychological test results of female patients suffering from perioral dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 110-114. *Heigl-Evers, A., Schneider, R., & Bosse, K. (1976). Biographic statements in patients with atopic dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 75-84. *Hendrix, S., & Peters, E. M. J. (2007). Neuronal plasticity and neuroregeneration in the skin--The role of inflammation: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 184(1-2) Mar 2007, 113-126. *Hollingworth, A. (2001). I've got you under my skin: Hypnosis for dermatitis and unrequited love: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 29(2) Nov 2001, 131-146. *Hon, K. L. E., Kam, W. Y. C., Lam, M. C. A., Leung, T. F., & Ng, P. C. (2006). CDLQI, SCORAD and NESS: Are they correlated? : Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 15(10) Dec 2006, 1551-1558. *Hornstein, O. P. (1976). Development of a psychosomatic concept on perioral dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 93-98. *Humbert, T. (2003). Carbamazepine and dermatitis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 161(4) May 2003, 308-311. *Iglesias, A. (2005). Three Failures of Direct Suggestion in Psychogenic Dermatitis Followed by Successful Intervention: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 47(3) Jan 2005, 191-198. *Ivanova, Y. V. (1993). The meaning of illness in the context of family interrelationships (using the example of atopic dermatitis in children): Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 1 Jan-Mar 1993, 31-38. *Jean-Strochlic, C. (2006). Not to have skin: Revue Francaise de Psychosomatique No 29 2006, 67-82. *Jones, D. P. (1983). Dermatitis artefacta in mother and baby as child abuse: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143 Aug 1983, 199-200. *Jordan, J. M., & Whitlock, F. A. (1974). Atopic dermatitis anxiety and conditioned scratch responses: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 18(5) Oct 1974, 297-299. *Kano, K., Yamamoto, U., Yamada, Y., & Arisaka, O. (2001). Suicide attempt with cyproheptadine: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(9) Sep 2001, 994-995. *Katz, R. J., Landua, P., DeVeaugh-Geiss, J., & Hakkarainen, H. (1990). Pharmacological responsiveness of dermatitis secondary to compulsive washing: Psychiatry Research Vol 34(2) Nov 1990, 223-226. *Keshavan, M. S. (1992). Adverse cutaneous reactions. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Kimata, H. (2003). Enhancement of allergic skin wheal responses and in vitro allergen-specific IgE production by computer-induced stress in patients with atopic dermatitis: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 17(2) Apr 2003, 134-138. *Kimata, H. (2003). Kissing reduces allergic skin wheal responses and plasma neurotrophin levels: Physiology & Behavior Vol 80(2-3) Nov 2003, 395-398. *Kimata, H. (2003). Listening to Mozart Reduces Allergic Skin Wheal Responses and In Vitro Allergen-specific IgE Production in Atopic Dermatitis Patients With Latex Allergy: Behavioral Medicine Vol 29(1) Spr 2003, 15-19. *Kimata, H. (2004). Reduction of allergic skin weal responses by sexual intercourse in allergic patients: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 19(2) May 2004, 151-154. *Kimata, H. (2005). Differential Modulation of Cerebrospinal Fluid Neurotrophins in Patients With Atopic Dermatitis Who Attempted Suicide: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(9) Sep 2005, 1193-1194. *Kimata, H. (2006). Kissing selectively decreases allergen-specific IgE production in atopic patients: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 60(5) May 2006, 545-547. *Kimata, H. (2006). Prevalence of Suicidal Ideation in Patients with Atopic Dermatitis: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 36(1) Feb 2006, 120-124. *King, R. M., & Wilson, G. V. (1991). Use of a diary technique to investigate psychosomatic relations in atopic dermatitis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(6) 1991, 697-706. *Klinger, R., Soost, S., Flor, H., & Worm, M. (2007). Classical conditioning and expectancy in placebo hypoalgesia: A randomized controlled study in patients with atopic dermatitis and persons with healthy skin: Pain Vol 128(1-2) Mar 2007, 31-39. *Koehler, T., & Weber, D. (1992). Psychophysiological reactions of patients with atopic dermatitis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 36(4) May 1992, 391-394. *Lachter, J., Babich, J. P., Brookman, J. C., & Factor, A. Y. (2003). Garlic: A way out of work: Military Medicine Vol 168(6) Jun 2003, 499-500. *Lalumiere, M. L., & Earls, C. M. (1989). Evaluation of a behavioral treatment in reducing the pruriginous effects of atopic dermatitis: Science et Comportement Vol 19(2) 1989, 151-158. *LeBovidge, J. S., Kelley, S. D., Lauretti, A., Bailey, E. P., Timmons, K. G., Timmons, A. K., et al. (2007). Integrating medical and psychological health care for children with atopic dermatitis: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 32(5) Jun 2007, 617-625. *Leo, R. J., & Cannuli, A. R. (1996). Porphyria cutanea tarda associated with carbamazepine treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(3) Mar 1996, 443-444. *Liedtke, R. (1990). Socialization and psychosomatic disease: An empirical study of the educational style of parents with psychosomatic children: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 54(4) 1990, 208-213. *Lotery, H. E., McClure, N., & Galask, R. P. (2004). Vulvodynia: Lancet Vol 363(9414) Mar 2004, 1058-1060. *Marzelli-Paintner, I. (1997). Exploration on the influence of perception on the scratch response in atopic dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 26(1) 1997, 68-71. *Matsumoto, M., Ohya, Y., Akasawa, A., & Tagami, F. (2003). Application of Extinction to Operant Conditioning of Atopic Dermatitis: The Supportive Role of a Bio-Psycho-Social Model: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 36(4) Dec 2003, 370-379. *McCleane, G. (2001). "The symptoms of complex regional pain syndrome type 1 alleviated with lamotrigine: A report of 8 cases": Reply: The Journal of Pain Vol 2(1) Feb 2001, 80. *McKenna, S. P., Whalley, D., Dewar, A. L., Erdman, R. A. M., Kohlmann, T., Niero, M., et al. (2005). International development of the Parents' Index of Quality of Life in Atopic Dermatitis (PIQoL-AD): Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 14(1) Feb 2005, 231-241. *McLeod, R. P. (2004). Lumps, Bumps, and Things That Go Itch in Your Office! : The Journal of School Nursing Vol 20(1) Feb 2004, 57-59. *Meads, D. M., McKenna, S. P., & Kahler, K. (2005). The quality of life of parents of children with atopic dermatitis: Interpretation of PIQoL-AD scores: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 14(10) Dec 2005, 2235-2245. *Mendoza, C. (2007). Delusional Disorder, Somatic Type: Revista Colombiana de Psiquiatria Vol 36(4) Dec 2007, 761-771. *Modell, J. G., Boyce, S., Taylor, E., & Katholi, C. (2002). Treatment of atopic dermatitis and psoriasis vulgaris with bupropion-SR: A pilot study: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 64(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 835-840. *Mohr, W., & Bock, H. (1993). Atopic dermatitis: Personality subgroups and stress: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 22(3) 1993, 302-314. *Nasierowski, T., & Wolynczyk, D. (2007). Co-occurrence of psychiatric and dermatologic disorders. Case studies: Psychiatria Polska Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 111-119. *Nihashi, N., Sakai, R., Onishi, H., Yamada, K., Kosaka, K., Ishiwa, M., et al. (2006). Rorschach Test in Patients with Atopic Dermatitis: Focusing on "Psychosomatic Disorders." Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 48(2) 2006, 173-180. *Nikolaeva, V. V., Rybina, G. F., & Eletsky, V. Y. (1984). Characteristics of the disease awareness in patients with psoriasis and neurodermatitis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 84(12) 1984, 1856-1859. *No authorship, i. (2004). Olanzapine-Associated Fungal Dermatitis: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(4) Apr 2004, 16-17. *Nyren, M., Lindberg, M., Stenberg, B., Svensson, M., Svensson, A., & Meding, B. (2005). Influence of childhood atopic dermatitis on future worklife: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 31(6) Dec 2005, 465-473. *Okabe, S.-i. (1990). Atopic dermatitis is a habit disorder: Japanese Journal of Family Psychology Vol 4(1) Mar 1990, 51-58. *Okuno, E., & Agari, I. (2002). Psychological stress responses in adult patients with atopic dermatitis: Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 15(1) 2002, 49-58. *Paller, A. S., McAlister, R. O., Doyle, J. J., & Jackson, A. (2002). Perceptions of physicians and pediatric patients about atopic dermatitis, its impact, and its treatment: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 41(5) Jun 2002, 323-332. *Pauli-Pott, U., Darui, A., & Beckmann, D. (1997). Charactersitics of mother-infant relationship in infants with atopic dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 26(3) 1997, 189-200. *Pauli-Pott, U., Darui, A., & Beckmann, D. (1999). Infants with atopic dermatitis: Maternal hopelessness, child-rearing attitudes and perceived infant temperament: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 68(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 39-45. *Perez Milan, J. F., & Domecq Gilart, A. L. (1982). Darier's disease associated with a psychotic syndrome: A case history report: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 23(2) Apr-Jun 1982, 281-290. *Plekker, J. E., Tio, T. T., Van Joost, T., & Trijsburg, R. W. (1992). Psychotherapeutic treatment of dermatitis artefacta in a clinical setting: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 18(5) Sep 1992, 271-279. *Rabin, B., & Fraidlin, N. (2007). Patients with occupational contact dermatitis in Israel: Quality of life and social implications: Social Work in Health Care Vol 45(2) 2007, 97-111. *Rabung, S., Ubbelohde, A., Kiefer, E., & Schauenburg, H. (2004). Attachment Security and Quality of Life in Atopic Dermatitis: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 54(8) Aug 2004, 330-338. *Rapoport, J. L., Ryland, D. H., & Kriete, M. (1992). Drug treatment of canine acral lick: An animal model of obsessive-compulsive disorder: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 49(7) Jul 1992, 517-521. *Rashid, J., Wang, R., & Ramer, S. L. (2007). Atypical antipsychotics and seborrheic dermatitis: Three case reports: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 40(3) May 2007, 103-106. *Reis, N. D., Zinman, C., Misselevich, I., & Boss, J. H. (2005). The Fasciitis-Panniculitis Syndrome Presenting as Complex Regional Pain Syndrome Type 1: Report of a Case: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 185-189. *Ricci, G., Bendandi, B., Pagliara, L., Patrizi, A., & Masi, M. (2006). Atopic Dermatitis in Italian Children: Evaluation of Its Economic Impact: Journal of Pediatric Health Care Vol 20(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 311-315. *Rowe, J., McCall, E., & Kent, B. (2008). Clinical effectiveness of barrier preparations in the prevention and treatment of nappy dermatitis in infants and preschool children of nappy age: International Journal of Evidence-Based Healthcare Vol 6(1) Mar 2008, 3-23. *Ruggieri, V., & Uccula, A. (1997). Body image and narcissistic lines in vitiligo: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 42(1) Jan-Mar 1997, 19-26. *Sakai, R., Nihashi, N., Onishi, H., Yamada, K., Iseki, E., Kosaka, K., et al. (2003). Psychiatric intervention for a patient with atopic dermatitis, who believed himself to be suffering from "sick-house syndrome": Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(2) Feb 2003, 167-173. *Sansone, R. A., & Malik, J. (2001). Dermatologic presentation of panic disorder: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 44-45. *Scheich, G., Florin, I., Rudolph, R., & Wilhelm, S. (1993). Personality characteristics and serum IgE level in patients with atopic dermatitis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 37(6) Sep 1993, 637-642. *Schneider, G., Stander, S., Burgmer, M., Driesch, G., Heuft, G., & Weckesser, M. (2008). Significant differences in central imaging of histamine-induced itch between atopic dermatitis and healthy subjects: European Journal of Pain Vol 12(7) Oct 2008, 834-841. *Scholz, O. B., & Hermanns, N. (1994). Illness behavior and cognitions influence the perception of itching of patients suffering from atopic dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 23(2) 1994, 127-135. *Schornstheimer, G. (1993). Artifactual dermatitis as a creative attempt at conflict solution: A case report: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 42(3) Mar 1993, 78-82. *Simmons, D. A., Daamen, M. J., Harrison, J. W., & Weishaar, M. E. (1987). Hospital management of a patient with factitial dermatitis: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 9(2) Mar 1987, 147-150. *Singh, S. B., & Srivastava, R. (1986). Neurotic and psychosomatic adolescents: A comparative study: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 19(1) Jan-Mar 1986, 36-41. *Smith, D. R., Choe, M.-A., Jeong, J. S., An, G. J., Chae, Y. R., & Jeon, M. Y. (2006). Hand dermatitis among Korean nursing students: International Journal of Nursing Practice Vol 12(3) Jun 2006, 160-165. *Smith, D. R., & Leggat, P. A. (2004). Hand dermatitis among female nursing students in tropical Australia: Nursing & Health Sciences Vol 6(2) Jun 2004, 109-113. *Stangier, U., Ehlers, A., & Gieler, U. (2004). Predicting Long-Term Outcome in Group Treatment of Atopic Dermatitis: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 73(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 293-301. *Steinhoff, M., Neisius, U., Ikoma, A., Fartasch, M., Heyer, G., Skov, P. S., et al. (2003). Proteinase-Activated Receptor-2 Mediates Itch: A Novel Pathway for Pruritus in Human Skin: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(15) Aug 2003, 6176-6180. *Stevenson, J. (2003). Relationship Between Behavior and Asthma in Children With Atopic Dermatitis: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 65(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 971-975. *Terpitz, C., Troster, H., Rothert, C., Scho ne, D., Disch, R., & Noeker, M. (2005). Parental stress, coping, and health-related quality of life in childhood atopic dermatitis: Kindheit und Entwicklung Vol 14(2) 2005, 87-95. *Thurn, A. (1976). Psychogenic aspects of perioral dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 99-109. *Troster, H., & Aktas, M. (2003). The role of individual and family resources in how mothers cope with children suffering from atopic dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie: Forschung und Praxis Vol 32(4) 2003, 286-294. *Twerski, A. J., & Naar, R. (1974). Hypnotherapy in a case of refractory dermatitis: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 16(3) Jan 1974, 202-205. *Van Moffaert, M. (1986). Training future dermatologists in psychodermatology: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 8(2) Mar 1986, 115-118. *Veress, K. (1987). The psychodynamics of atopic dermatitis: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 44(5) 1987-1988, 384-403. *Wagner, K. D., & Wagner, R. F. (1985). Impact of acne on sexuality: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 19(6) Jun 1985, 252-255. *Warschburger, P., & Petermann, F. (1996). Behavior therapies in atopic dermatitis: A review: Verhaltenstherapie Vol 6(2) Jun 1996, 76-86. *Wenninger, K., Ehlers, A., & Gieler, U. (1991). Communication behaviour of patients with neurodermatitis and their significant others: An empirical analysis: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 20(3) 1991, 251-264. *Wenninger, K., Kehrt, R., Ruden, U. v., Lehmann, C., Binder, C., Wahn, U., et al. (2000). Structured parent education in the management of childhood atopic dermatitis: The Berlin model: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 40(3) Jun 2000, 253-261. *Wilsch, L., & Hornstein, O. P. (1976). Statistical investigations and therapy results in perioral dermatitis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 115-125. *Wittkowski, A., & Richards, H. L. (2007). How beneficial is cognitive behaviour therapy in the treatment of atopic dermatitis? A single-case study: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 12(4) Aug 2007, 445-449. *Wittkowski, A., Richards, H. L., Griffiths, C. E. M., & Main, C. J. (2004). The impact of psychological and clinical factors on quality of life in individuals with atopic dermatitis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 57(2) Aug 2004, 195-200. *Wittkowski, A., Richards, H. L., Griffiths, C. E. M., & Main, C. J. (2007). Illness perception in individuals with atopic dermatitis: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 12(4) Aug 2007, 433-444. *Wittkowski, A., Richards, H. L., Williams, J., & Main, C. J. (2008). Factor analysis of the Revised Illness Perception Questionnaire in adults with atopic dermatitis: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 13(3) May 2008, 346-359. *Zangheri, F., Cassibba, R., Ferriani, E., & Fabbrici, C. (2002). The mother-infant attachment in children affected by atopic dermatitis: Eta Evolutiva No 71(1) Feb 2002, 43-51. Dissertations *Camastral, S. (1996). The constant itch to self-development: A personal journey with atopic dermatitis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cole, W. C. (1991). Behavioral analysis as treatment for atopic dermatitis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greene, D. H. (1997). The comparative effects of relaxation techniques in the treatment of atopic dermatitis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Martin, W. F. (1997). The relationship of negative stressors, social support, and coping to adolescent atopic dermatitis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Milburn, A. K. (1989). Stress, acne, and the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith-Bevington, K. A. (1982). Self concept in women with atopic dermatitis: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links * Dermatitis forms and detailed information * NIH/Medline * Category:Skin disorders Category:Inflammations